


You Fell, and I Still Fear

by psychoffic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accepting New Prompts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/pseuds/psychoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fell yet he is not the one who suffers. Its is John and the nightmares just won't go away. </p><p>Its short, and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fell, and I Still Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Welcome to my small one-shot. I am currently accepting John/Sherlock requests so please do leave me a prompt you want to be written. I would appreciate it as I try to improve my writing. :}

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?" 

My hand shook as I held the phone to my ear. Squinting I watched Sherlock's figure up on the roof with his coat billowing around him. Unsure and uneasy I licked my dry lips, voice wobbly and high-pitched even to my ears, "Do what?"

I watched as Sherlock's shifted closer to the edge, my heart rate picking up as he did. "This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note."

Shaking my head in denial I pressed the phone closer to my ear. "Leave a note when?"

"Goodbye John."

Eyes wide and lips parted I whimpered in horror. My hand raising up as if i could grab him and stop him.

"No. Don't-"

Too late. I watched with unconcealed fear as his lean form plummeted off the roof. Plummeted to his death.

"SHERLOCK!"

 

 

I gasped as I shot straight up in my bed. Tears were streaming down my face and I took in shallow breaths as there was too little oxygen in the room. My heart beat as of that of a mockingjays and I could hear blood rushing in my ears. I don't know how long I sat there but time did not matter. I just kept on chanting in my head that Sherlock was alive, he was alive. But no, my brain needed to confirm. Finally realizing my tight grip on the sheets I loosened my hand and shakily wiped away the tears.

Throwing back the covers I stood up and walked out my bedroom; not bothering to put on a robe or any slippers. In the silence of the night my feet padded quite loudly down the hallway. Until I had arrived at the door, Sherlock's door.

Not bothering to knock I opened the door and stepped in. Immediately my eyes were drawn to Sherlock's sleeping form as moonlight from the window shone on him. His soft skin was perfectly smooth and peaceful. Eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks and a small smile graced his lush lips.

 

Releasing a breath I haven't realized I was holding I walked over to his bed. Crouching down I quietly pulled back the covers and wiggled in. My back pressed against Sherlock's bare chest and the contact calmed me immensely. 

Closing my eyes I shoved my nose into his pillow and breathed in his scent. 

The scent of pinewood, smoke and a hint of a spice I couldn't identify. Closing my eyes I snuggled in closer to Sherlock and let out a deep sigh. 

He was alive and safe for now. Sherlock was alive. 

Now explaining how exactly I ended up in his bed would be a pretty interesting conversation... in the morning, but for now I could sleep peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a prompt, a one-shot!


End file.
